


Abed's new hobby

by JuggieIsTired



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trobedison deserve cool side stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuggieIsTired/pseuds/JuggieIsTired
Summary: Abed decides to dye his hair :)
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 11





	Abed's new hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! so there is a reference to blood I guess? it's hair dye but I figured I should put a warning anyway.

There was a knock on the door.  
“Abed!”  
Annie jumped up from her seat at the table to unlock the door. Abed pushed the door open with his shoulder and stepped inside.  
“Hi, Annie.” He closed the door with his foot and set down the many bags he had in his hands. “Where’s Troy?”  
Annie gestured towards her room. “He’s trying to see if he can stack my pillows up to the ceiling. Do you want some dinner? I made buttered noodles!”   
Abed smiled. “I love buttered noodles.” 

Annie went into the kitchen and filled three bowls with buttered noodles while Abed gathered his bags again and set them on the table.   
“Abed? Can you go get Troy and tell him I made dinner?”   
Abed went into Annie’s room and came back out moments later with Troy in tow.   
“Buttered noodles? Awesome.”

After three bowls of buttered noodles, Abed was full. Troy stood up, took his and Abed’s bowls to the sink, and started washing them. “So Abed, what’s in the bags?”  
Abed glanced at the bags that were next to him on the table. “Just some stuff I found at the store, I got you a bag of Let’s.”   
Troy pumped his fist (which was still covered in dish soap) in excitement. “Aw yes, I love Let’s! Thanks, Abed!”  
Abed pulled the bag of chips out and set them on the table. “Thank you for the buttered noodles, Annie.” Abed stood up, grabbed his bags, and walked to the bathroom.

After cleaning up from dinner, Annie read a book while Troy watched an episode of Riverdale.  
“That doesn’t make any sense!” Troy complained, “This was the worst time jump I’ve ever seen.” He turned the TV off and looked around. “I have to go tell Abed about this. Where is he?”  
Annie looked up from her book. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since he went into the bathroom after dinner.”  
Troy looked worried. “That was like an hour ago. What if the tile was wet and he slipped and got knocked out? Or what if he ran away through the window? What if-”   
“Troy.” Annie cut in as she stood up. “I’m sure he’s fine, I’ll go check on him.”   
Troy wiped his eyes and got up from his chair. “I’m coming too.”

“Abed?” Troy called as he knocked. A muffled “Yeah?” could be heard through the door.   
“Are you okay?” Annie asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine. I could use a little help though.”  
Troy and Annie looked at each other quizzically.   
“Do you want Annie to stay in the hall?” Troy asked, resting his hand on the doorknob.   
“No. She can come in. I have pants on, don’t worry.”  
A slight pink crept on Annie’s cheeks from embarrassment, but it quickly faded.  
“Okay, we’re coming in.” Troy pushed the door open. 

His eyes landed on Abed, who was standing with his head over the sink, dripping with red liquid. Annie gasped in horror.   
“Don’t worry, it’s just hair dye. I forgot to bleach first though so it isn’t working.”  
Annie looked close to tears as she let out a relieved sigh. “How can we help?”   
Abed turned the faucet on “I just need help washing the red out so I can start over. There are gloves in one of the bags so you don’t get dye on your hands.”  
Annie went through the bags and handed the gloves to Troy. “Wow Abed, you got a lot of hair dye.”   
Troy put the gloves on and started washing Abed’s hair in the sink.  
“Yeah, I didn’t know which colour I wanted so I just bought them all.” Abed said, his voice raised slightly to be heard over the running water.   
“Are you going to use all of it?” Annie asked as she sorted the boxes by brand.   
“No, I have enough dye there to last like ten years so I’ll have a lot leftover.”   
Annie glanced at the dye and decided to sort it by colour instead. 

After about five minutes of Annie sorting and resorting while Troy scrubbed Abed’s head, the dye seemed to be gone from Abed’s hair. Troy turned the faucet off. Abed took this as an opportunity to throw his head back and splash Troy and Annie with water from his drenched hair.   
“Abed! What was that for?” Annie asked as she wiped the water off of her face.  
“Doing a scene from the makeover montage in Clueless.” He said contently.   
Troy looked impressed. “Because I washed red dye out of your hair like Cher does to Tai! That’s so cool.” Troy stuck his hand out to Abed and they did their handshake.   
Abed turned back to the sink and Troy tilted his head. “I just saw a little more red in your hair, lean back over the sink for a second.”

Troy rinsed the rest of the red out of Abed’s hair and turned the faucet off again.  
“Annie, can you hand me a towel?” Troy asked, absentmindedly running his hands through Abed’s hair even though the water was off.   
Annie grabbed a towel from her towel bin and tossed it at Troy.   
“You’re gonna look so cool with dyed hair!” Troy put the towel on Abed’s head and rapidly dried his hair. “Why did you pick red? Was it so you could do Clueless? Are you going to choose a different colour now? Can you do my hair too?”   
Annie stood up. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe you should get your hair done professionally if you want it dyed.”   
Troy chuckled, “Uh, no Annie. That’s not fun.”   
Annie rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked to the door. “Okay well, you guys have fun! Open the window if you use bleach. I’m going to go finish my book.”   
She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Troy, finally satisfied with how he had dried Abed’s hair, pulled the towel off his head and set it on the windowsill.   
“Dude I have to tell you about this episode of Riverdale, they did a terrible time skip.”   
Abed sat on the floor and started going through his boxes of dye.   
“Can we watch it?” He picked up a box of bleach, and boxes of blue, pink, and purple dye. “I can pull it up on my phone so we can watch while I dye my hair.”   
Troy grabbed the box of bleach from Abed and read the instructions while Abed pulled his phone out and pulled up the episode. Troy helped Abed up off the floor.  
“Alright buddy, let’s do this!”


End file.
